Bloodsucking, Monster, Assasins
by BlackSteelSeishirou
Summary: When the destiny islands get invaded by vampires both Kairi and Sora Die.but you know what happens when vamps suck your blood. the only one left living is Riku and he needs to make a big dicision: Turn to darkness or become a vamp himself.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

"What's this" am man asked himself. He held a dusty maroon book. Skimming through the yellow pages he found on sentince that seemed to stick out. "The non-hreo" It read.

"The non- hero" he repeded. "What?" he said "This is a book of portals and doors!" He thought then smirked. He moved his pale fingers over the candle on his desk to put it out. "No matter probibbly a typo.I'll get the world back for what they did, even if it's the last thing I do. That'll be hard. There will be no'last thing I do'" he saidthen let out a menacing cakkle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Visitors

"Hey Sora, your mom said it's time for you to go to bed" I announced. He was sitting on our weird bendy tree. The stars were shining Brightly in the sky. It's so weird to get things back to normal again.

"I'm A Keyblade master!!!! I Don't need to go to bed!!!!!" He said.

"Yeah, well this is getting old. You're 16!!! and your mom said so!"

" Yeah, well because I'm 16 I shouldn't have to listen to my mom, and when have YOU been known to follow rules?"

"You've got a point there." I replied as I sat Down on the bendy tree.

"Sora, Riku!!!!" I heard a voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see kiari, my 2nd best friend, and most beautiful person ever. Inside and outside.

"Hey" I said as I put up my hand for a High five. Kiari just whizzed past me without notice and threw herself in Soras arms.

You see, It all started a while ago when I was just an Islander. I wanted to go place and see the world(s). Sora, Kairi, and I where building a raft to see where we could go but I got Impatient and opened the the door to darkness. That was probably my biggest mistake ever. That let out great power and all the stars started going out one by one. I got the power of darkness. It gave me power but it just wasn't the right thing. I thought it was at the time. There is also this mystical sword called the Keyblade. I Held the most power in the world. It chosses its bearrers. I was supposed to get it but since I used the power of darkness it chose my best friend Sora. So sora went on this "Great adventure" saving the world while I Was trying to save Kiari's Heart with the power of Darkness. That didn't really work. Instead this Evil Hartless Guy named Ansem took over my body. Creepy I know. So any way Sora Became this awesome hero while I got my body back But was and always will be guilty. Now all the girls like Sora and Ignore me!!!! Whatever.

I looked toward the horizon. Nothing but the waves crashing on the sandy shore. I sighed. No adventure today I see. Or so I thought.

"What's That?!?" I heard Sora exclaim.

I looked at him. Both he and Kiari had thir heads turned toward the forest across the beach.

"What?" I Asked

"I heard a noise" Sora replied.

Now, one thing I've learned about saying that "I heard a noise" crud, is that your family and/or friends say "Oh, it was just the wind" or some oter lame excuse, but the excuse is never true.

I walked over towards Sora. We stood there. The suspence was killing me. Then we heard more rustleing. Then out of the bushes poped out, A bunch of people!

"Hello. Were lost. Do you have a place to stay?" the one in the front said.

How they got lost on this Island I'll never Know.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

My old foe

"Sure, we have a place you can stay!" Sora said "I'll go tell my mom to get out the extra mattresses!"

"Wait Sora." I said quietly as I grabbed his shoulder.

Loudly he replied " What! Leggo!"

"Ssssssshhhhhhh, Sora! Pipe down!I Don't trust them."

" Why?"

"Why?!? Why not?!? First of all, they are strangers! You've only just met! Second, They are clearly from a different world. They arn't supposed to supposed to be connected anymore! That means they came out of the door of darkness!"

"Come on Riku have a heart! Did a Heartless get you?" Sora Joked. "Or Are you still using the power of darkness!?! Ha ha ha ha ha...."

"Not funny Sora." I said walking away towards the secret place, just to make sure...

"Hey you, where are you going?" A woman's voice said behind me. Crap. Just what I need, someone to find out what I'm Doing. I think they Know anyway. I turned around.

"Oh.... Just.. uh.. going some where to think." I said. I know, I sounded stupid.

The Lady Replied "Well I Just wanted to thank you for letting us stay. It's most kind."

"I'm not trying to be rude but, thank Sora. Your going to be staying in His house."I said. Awkward science. I took a good look at her. She was extremely thin, almost sickly. Her long black hair covered most of her pale face and boy, where her finger nails long! It looked as if she was wearing a load of eyeliner too.I decided to speak up. "Uh... whats your name?"

"Lela" She replied and that was that.

I hurried over towards my secret place. There was something I noticed. All the people who had came out of the underbrush all had pale skin, long black hair, long nails, and eyeliner, even the guys. There was also one thing I wasn't sure about. When I saw the woman's eyes I thought they where _RED_. Who do you know that have red eyes? Why Did Sora Invite them in so fast? How did the get here. The only answer is Darkness.

I started running now. If I'm right the door will be there, and if I'm lucky _HE_ won't be there. Oops I forgot he's dead.

I got to the entrance ran inside and skitted to a stop. Yep. There it was. The door to darkness.

"Hello Riku! Long time no see!

I turned around. "Hello...... Ansem?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wow

The last thing I wanted to do was to meet him again. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"You're supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed. Wheres my weapon. I took a good look at him. "Ansem?!? Wha...?!?" It was Ansem but, it wasn't. I mean, It was him for sure but he looked so _different. _He was so pale. His skin is supposed to be tan. His hair was black, his eyes where red.....

"So you noticed. My new power. Yes I'm dead but you nor Sora not the ones who killed me!"

How did I not notice this before? Red eyes, black hair pale skin... _Vampires_. That means the people I met at the beach where not trustworthy. I knew they were suspicious!

"Ahhhh..... something clicked didn't it?" Ansem stated. "Yes you are correct. I am a vampire. Now you're wondering how."

Woa. This guys reading my mind! Yes I'm wondering how! Can Heartless people turn into vamps? No. Well, I guess If he did then, yes,yes they can. Can He read minds? Lets hope not I have some stuff no one needs to know.

"Yes I can Read minds, and your memories are hilarious!" Ansem said "I like that one time when you..."

"Sh-sh-h-ut u-up!!! I stamerd. "I Hate you so much!"

"Hate is a feeling of the Darkness. Are you sure it's gone?"

"YES YOU FOOL!!!" I yelled then stabbed him in the chest with my pocket knife. Oh [Insert any swear word here]. How could I forget. Vamps can't get hurt.

"Riku, I'll give you two choices. You could join the darkness or become a vamp your self."

"Why do I have to your choices?"

"Those are the choices anyone will give you."

Well, I'm am NOT going to use the darkness again, and becoming an ugly, bloodsucking, killer, monster, assassin doesn't sound too good eather. I know I could commit suicide! Hey, I know people say it's really bad to do that, but it's better than any of the other choices.

"Is death a choice?" I inquired

Ansem anserd. "No." hen dissapeaerd.

I ran out of that place. I must find Sora, I must find Sora, I must find Sora, I HAVE TO FIND SORA!!!!!!!!!!

"Sora, Come, QUICK!!!!!!!" I exclaimed when I Sora Hanging out with those people.

"Yo Riku. Whats your prob?"

"What's my Prob? We need to talk!"

"You sound like my mom!"

"Sora!!!!!!!!"

"*sigh* coming!"

I saw him coming, at like a centimeter an hour. Ok, I might be exaggerating a bit, but you get my point.

"Sora, those guys what do you call them?" I asked

"There the Wistera family." Sora replied.

"I was just in our secret cave and I saw the door. Ansem was there too. He was a Vampire. I found out that the 'Westira family' are vamps too!"

"Thats Hilarious Riku! Great joke! They are the most awesome people I've ever met! Kairi too!"

"That wasn't a joke." I said solomly

" Riku, how much mikes hard lemonade have you had?"

"Sora, that was once, I was ten, and thought it was real lemonade! It was gross! I only had one sip and I barfed!

"Same diffrence"

"Come on Sora, please belive me! Our live depend on it!"

"You are insane Riku. Now If you will excuse me I was in the middle of a game of mouse trap with 'Lela'" Sora said ten ran off toward the horison.

W-w-wh-wh-h-at? I'll go tell Kiari! She won't believe me eather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning to the rising sun and the loud calls of the sea birds. My eyes shot open remembering all the things that happened last night. The Visitors, the Ansem Heartless (Not Ansem the wise.) , The Vamps, and how Sora didn't believe me. They fled into my mind so fast it hurt. I sat up on the edge of my bed and looked out the large window by my bed. Bright and early. Now to check on the others just to make sure.......... well..... I hope they didn't...... whatever.

I ran downstairs out onto the beach. If the Westeras arn't awake I have proof. Proof that they ARE Vampires, for a FACT. I ran into Sora's bedroom and skitted to a stop.

"Sora...... are you awake?" I asked.

Lot's of snores. Nope.

I decided to go get breakfast. I poped a piece of bread in the toaster and looked in the refrigerator for some butter. When I did the first things I saw where big pitchers of red liquid.

"What the Heck is this?" I said outloud.

"What the heck is what?" A muffled voice asked.

I turned around. There was Sora half asleep in his Pajamas, holding his teddy bear. (Hee hee! It didn't say in the video game but he's afraid of the dark!)

"Finally, you're awake." I said. "What the heck is that red stuff?"

"Oh, that's our guest's favorite alcoholic drink"

"Their favorite what!?!" I exclaimed. "On second thought I'll have peanut butter on my toast." I said slamming the fridge door shut. Ugggg alcohol.... gross. Wait it was _Red. _It's probably_ blood. _

"Are they awake?" I asked slyly.

"Nope." Sora replied.

"A-HA" I said. "So they could be vamps! Do you think the 'alcoholic drink' was blood?"

"Stop being an idiot Riku! Of corse not! They are awesome people! They just stayed up late and are sleeping in!" Sora said. That made sense, If I din't know the truth.

"Why would the bring so much drink?" I asked "They could be drunk if it isn't blood."

"They. Are. Not. Vampires! Why don't you get that?"

" Yes. They. ARE!!!!!!" I said "Ansem told me!"

"Oh no you are not listining to Anse..... Wait He's a heartless! He's supposed to be dead!"

"That's what I thought." I replied. Then walked away. Without a breakfast.

I went around the Island sprinkling random things with some powderd garlic I stole from the kitchen. A pinch here, a sprinkle there.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Kiari asked behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Working on the plants." I replied. She looked at me like I was insane. Ok I admit I didn't see her but I could just tell.

"With garlic?" She inquired.

" Si Chica" I replied

"Ok then. Are you ok?" She said

"YES!!!" I yelled then walked away. Discussion ended.

The rest of the day didn't go to well. I just shut up and stopped warning Sora. If he won't even believe his best friend who will he? Am I even his best friend any more? I mean there are rumors that I like him. I mean _like_ like. Sick, I know. People have been Jerks to me ever since.... well you know. But that's not like Sora to believe rumors. Whatever. Anyway Why doesn't he believe me? Because he doesn't he may as well become a vampire........ AARRRRGGGGGGG how could I say that? I've been enough of a Jerk to him already! I mean I....I....

Flashback

Beast: Belle was taken from me. I will have her back!

Me: So tell me, how did you get here? No vessel, no help from heartless...

Beast: I simply believed.

(I shuddered not in flashback. I know Know that Believing will save your life.)

I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost.

Me:...Heh. You think _Believing _… is enough to save her?

Beast:**GRRAH **

Sora: Riku! STOP!!

Me: About time Sora.

Sora: Where's Kairi?

Me: I don't know. But here's a gift for you. _Drops wooden sword at Sora's feet._

Sora: … What's this?

Me: Your new sword.

Sora: ?!! _Keyblade is pulled out of Sora's hands and into mine... _...Guh! What are you doing?! AHH!!!

Me:Let the Keyblade choose it's **True** master.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" That was one of the worst memories of my life! I screamed in agony......

"Riku! Riku!" Kiari screamed as she came running back...... My memmories.... coming back... so Vivid..... So real...... "Riku Your not ok are you?!?" Kiari exclaimed. I looked up and saw the emotion of worry across her face. I wasn't Ok. I had a head splitting headace..... with these memories..... My clone..... Taking on Ansem's form....

"I....I...I..." I studderd. The pain...... Then passed out.

"Riku! Ri-k-k-u!" Was all I heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well..... Sora will beleave me now..... I'm positive.

After I passed out I woke up in my bed. It was after dark so I knew I was Asleep for a long time. Omygosh! How long! I tried to sit up but felt as dizzy as heck. I layed back down. Well now I know wht I passed out. The Vamps wanted me away. They knew I knew the truth. It's after dark witch means.....

I forced my self out of bed, no matter how dizzy I was. I starded walking then WHAM! I rubbed my head after I rammed into the wall. I couldn't see straight but tyed a long time just to get out of the door. I didn't have time for this! Finally, the dizzyness went away and I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran, looking all over the place for Sora and Kiari. They had to be they had to, they just HAD TO! I finally found Kiari, but she looked sick, and was, well lying in the sand. I imeddiatly checked her puse. Nothing, nada, noodles. This is not happening..... not now..... well I guess it is. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All I could do is sit there. I paralized, in my emotions. Anger , depression, fear. What... should... I..... Do?

I decided to go find Sora before Kiari woke up. I wouldn't want to be there. Not in a million years. I ran to the secret place and yep, There was a sight I didn't want to see. I saw a male vamp chomping down on a uncontious Sor's neck. Blood was running down Sora's arms and neck. "!!!!!!" Oh wait, Did I say that outloud? The vampire imidiatly whiped his head around and gave me an evil glare. I just stood there as a pice of frozen ice. His eye's were the color of death red, he beared his teeth showing his huge fangs and letting huge amounts of blood roll down his chin. Oh, my, gosh.

" Begone, nonhero!" He said, with a raspy voice.

What the heck? I felt weird. I looked down at my hands, but I could see right though them! I looked at my feet, same thing. My whole body was Dissapering! "What the Heck?" I said. The last thing I saw was the vamp smirking before..... before... I don't know what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

I found myself yelling like heck in a dark, damp, alleyway. I looked around to see a busy street filled with with traffic. I noticed I wasn't in my regular clothes. Yellow T-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a black sweat shirt. What the heck? This is definitely not Destiny islands. Well anyway, I was pissed. As pissed as ever. Both my best friends are dead, find myself in a weird town, and compared to most people in this town I look retarded. Ya' know why? All the people in this place have eather blond, brown, orange, or black hair. I mean the only people with white hair are old gezers. And to make things worse all the boys' hair is short. Double threat. My hair is white and long.

Ok, forget that. Kiari's dead!

Please excuse my language. "Shit." I said.

"Hey you!" I heard behind me. Again, what I said in the sentence before. "Yeah, you, whitey head , retardo kid!" I turned around. Some gangster dude and his gang were smirking their faces off. "This is our head quarters! You ain't gonna live for the next few minutes!" He said. I think what he ment was he is going to kill me. Well, he'll be sorry he messed with me.

I walked up to him. "Oh yeah? You just try to beat me up!" He said something I couldn't understand. He was high. His words were slurerd a lot.

"Well, you'll regret fighting me!" I punched himin the head and he just fell on the ground. Just like that. Now, the rest of his gang were freaked out and just ran swearing at the top of there lungs.

I kicked the body to the side. Better find out were I am.

Note: Please excuse the language in this chapter. I also have never met a gang (Thank God) so I don't know if they would do what they did in this chapter. Don't try what Riku did eather. Gang's are dangerous.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Hey, may I please have a visiter's card" I asked a piggish woman behind the help desk in the library. She was kinda pudgy, schrunched up face, flat nose, kinda pink, yeah, not too inviting.

"Sure honey!" She said really sweet. "Thank you for trying the masterson library! You just ask me if you need any help!"

Right.

I grabed the next computer that was open and looked up "Destiny islands"

SEARCH NOT FOUND it said.

I typed in "Key blade"

nothing.

This is great. Just great.

I looked up were I was. Clarkson town. Well, that's great. I've never even heard of this place.

I started walking out.

"Come agin honey!" The piggy woman exclaimed. Not in a million years. Well, next to the door there was a TV. Now the news doesn't exactly intrigue my interest's but today something chought my eye. Some man apparently burned down a few buildings and I knew who it was. The picture was like this: The man had A black cloak on, black gloves and, most disturbing, _Blazing red hair. _Ok have you ever seen a dude with Blazing red hair?

I stepped outside into the gusty wind. The sky was overcast in gray. Lets see if I can find shelter.

Now usually I wouldn't mind the wind but my hair was getting in my fave and bugging the crap outta me. I had checked most of the hotels and they were all too much. I guess I'm sleeping on the streets tonight.

I found a decent alley, no gangsters, I checked. Found a nice spot to rest and fell straight asleep. _So why does this not feel safe? _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the middle of my sleep I heard this weird voice. "_Where is he? Where could be?" _Slightly creepy, yes. I started to open my eyes, but closed them almost immediately. There was a figure here and I thought it be better if he didn't know I was here, or if he found me thought I was asleep _"I'll never find him! ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" _the figure yelled. I felt a blast of warm air hit my face. Really warm air. No, like _hot _air. Oh crap. I heard fire popping and snapping. Oh swell.

I lay there motionless. If I get up the dude'll kill me, or something, then again, If I don't get up I might get burned. Never mind that! I heard footsteps coming toward me. _"Hey,... there's a dude here! Well. Leave him there! Stupid street rat! I don't care If He dies! I f only I could find..." _The figure said then solumly started trudging away from the spot where I lay. Well, This dude needs to learn a lesson. I opened one eye and started getting up, yawned, and said

"Dude... what's your prob?" He turned around really fast, His eyes were as big as diner plates. Saw me and smirked. Hey It was the same guy I saw on TV!

"Wouldn't you like to know. Well your not gonna find out that way. Here's the thing, you won't live to find out!" He exclaimed as two chakrams materialized in his hands. "You know too much!"

"I know too much by listing to you ramble on about finding someone, and the watching you burn down a building. You're weird." I said.

"Yes, exactly! you will, spill to the police!" He replied.

"What's a police?" I asked.

He gave a look that said 'Are you crazy or are you insane?' then said "Whatever. The Flurry Of dancing Flames will destroy you!" He shot back. Not exactly the answer I was looking for.

He started chucking balls of fire at me then threw his chakrams at me. Oh crap. I swerved to doge one of the fire balls, jumped over the other. I made a sword materialize in to my hands. _Oh yeah, bring it on! _I used it to stop the chakrams from cutting me into chop suey. The force knocked me over and my hood flew off, but at least that's better than the other option.

The man caught his weapons, was going to throw again, but didn't. Thank goodness. He took one look at me and asked "What's your name?"

I gave him the look he gave me before. "What?" I asked.

"What is your name?" He asked again.

"Why do you need to know?" I questioned, and crossed my arms.

"What. Is. Your. Name.?" He asked once more, so I told him.

"Riku."

"I met your clone." he said.

"So?" I said.

"I've also heard other people talk about you!" He exclaimed.

I grabbed his neck and pinned him up to the wall, even though he was much taller than I was. "Get to the point!" I screamed. He did this weird laugh and his eyes went all weird. I decided to say it a different way because he was so not getting it. "What do you want from me!" I yelled.

He did the weird laugh thing again and said I love that song!" and started singing...

Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I will let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me...

Meantime I was just standing there. Eather He was going bonkers, or I was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Will you stop following me around already?" I yelled at the dude. He calls himself "Axel" I think.

"Comon Riku, please? I promise I won't hurt you!" He exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I replied.

"Than what's your prob?" He yelled aggressively. I was really surprised at how angry he got. Witch made _me _mad.

"What's _your's_ stalker?" I screamed back. We both stopped walking. He looked worried. Too bad for him.

"Ok first of all, I am NOT a stalker, and second of all I'm looking for my best friend. He never diched me and was always there when I needed him. He never let me down until... he..." Axel stopped talking and started looking down at the gravel. It looked like he was gonna cry. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost _. I knocked him on the floor and stomped my foot down on his chest. He le out this huge grunt and I said

"Oh, how sad. That's too bad. Well why don't you just go along and find your sentimental friend _by yourself _? And if so dare as follow me you die!" Ok, I admit that was a _bit _harsh, but I'm NOT in a good mood.

He gave me a look and said...

"Haven't you ever had a good friend? One who never let you down? Helped you when you needed help? Someone who told you when you were doing something wrong? Maybe he even saved your life!" Axel said.

I took my foot of him, and just stood there.

"So you do!" Axel exclaimed, and smirked "So do you understand now?"

"NO!" I yelled and hit him with my hand, witch rammed into the wall. "They're gone... all gone..." I tried not to cry, dude's don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

"Woa! Who's gone? Are you alright?" Axel asked...

"NO!"

"Tell me who's gone?"

"Sora..."

"_Sora?"_


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"Sora? You can't be serious! Where's kiari?" Axel showered me with questions. I was so lost...

"Vampires..." Was all I muttered. I was staring straight ahead of me. Axel Shut up just as quick as he started to talk. I woke up and turned to Axel.

"You mean...?"He started.

"Yes" I said sternly "They are vampires, and I've gotta save them!"

I started running, away from Axel, away from that pathetic excuse for a town. The cold droplets of rain pounding on my skin felt good. I ran in to someone's yard and totally destroyed their flower garden, but what do I care? I wish Sora was here, He always knows how to cheer me up. That's why I have to save him. I wish Kiari was here, she's the nicest person in the world, I have to save her. I have to save them both. I kept running, to the highway, and tripped in a ditch. My face was plastered in brown, wet, mud, my body was in so much pain, but I got up again and kept running. I'll never stop until... I find a way out of here.

WHAM!

I ran into someone a little bit taller than me. Looking up, Guess who...

"Axel!" I gasped with a small breath.

"Riku, you just can't go running off like that, someone'll find you." Axel said.

"Axel! What do you mean 'someone'll find you'?" I said. I had mimicked him on that last part.

"We're wanted men here!" He yelled.

"We're what?"

"Haven't you seen the news? Dude, I'm in trouble for burning down a few buildings, Don't ask me why, this town is just weird, and you are wanted because you beat up somebody." He said.

"You mean I could've gotten in trouble for that? He was threatening me!" I exclaimed.

"That's not what he said," Axel stated " He said that he was minding his own business, buying some bread for his dear old granny, when some creepy dude jumped out of the bushes and gored him."

"And they believed him why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Great." I muttered.

Axel and I had teamed up. I just have to make this clear, this is HIS idea, not mine. He said four eyes are better than two. Ok, I replied...

"What?"

"Oh, that did sound weir-AAAGHHHHHH!"

Then something creepy happened.

Axel grabbed his head with both of his hand, and was screaming bloody murder.

"W-w-what's h-ha-p-p-pining!" Axel screeched.

"How should I know?" I exclaimed. "Ok, what hurt's? What do you need? Do you want a glass of water? Oh, crap I don't know how to do this! "

"Just leave!" Axel yelled. Ok, first you almost kill me, I almost kill you, you want to be friends, then you go and tell me to go? What is wrong with your brain? "Go! Before it's too late!"

"what?"

"I don't want you to get hurt! Ru-u..." Then he just shut up. He was on his knees, panting. I wonder what was wrong with him. Whoops, I didn't have a long wait to find out. He looked at me as if he didn't know me, with a big smirk on his face, and his eye's where, well, different.

"A-axel?"


	12. Chapter 12 Sora's story

chapter 12

Sora's story

"What's going on?" I asked. It was in the middle of the night and, what happened? I can't remember what happened. Riku had fainted, Kairi and I had got him in bed while he was unconscious, then... I don't know. I tried to sit but cried out in agony. I felt like a scrap of crud sitting in a freezer. Seriously, I was cold, but I couldn't get up to get a blanket because, whenever I tried, I would be in so much pain. It felt like I had lost blood and I couldn't tell where I was because my eyesight had gone blurry. I just laid there, not making a sound, not knowing what to do.

"Sora..." I heard someone whisper.

"Lela!ohhhhhhhh..." I tried to yell but it hurt really, really bad...

"Shhh, shh, shh" She said softly and sweetly "It's not good to yell now. Just layback and rest. It will be over soon"

"What's going on?" I started to ask

"Shhhhhhh..." she said again. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head slowly. She brought over a small bottle of red stuff. She put to my lips, and I drank it. I wonder what it was, It tasted so _weird. _


	13. Chapter  XIII

chapter XIII

"Axel? What's going on?" He didn't answer. Oh crap, what's happening? "Oh shhhh..."

I kinda screamed/mumbled somehow. Great balls of fire! Literally! "Axel, what the heck are you doing?"

He did this weird laugh... oh god... It gives me goosebumps just to think about it. Oh crud... here come the chakrams! One slahed my face and I fell on the dirty ground. Blood splatted every where. I screamed in agony of pain. I grabbed my face,but that just made it sting, _extremely bad! _

"Axel! What's wrong with you?" I screamed.

He looked at me as if I were insane, then dropped his weapons and started singing... ummm. I think it's called the ultimate showdown.

"ummmm... Axel your acting weird" I said. He stopped singing, looked at me, and fainted.

Wow. Could this day get any weirder? I guess I'll just wait here until he comes to.

When he woke, he shot up like a canon. He rubbed his head and looked at me. He saw the cuts on my face and exclaimed.

"Oh, no. what did I do _this _time?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do this time' ?"

"Let's see. How to break the news..."

Then he told me something totally, extremely, really, really, really creepy.

" I'm not supposed to be alive."

"What?"

" I know that sounds weird, but actually, I was never alive. I'm a nobody. And I kinda disintegrated about a year ago. I don't know how but I kinda reformed. I don't know how, but I did. Apparently, something got messed up in the process. Now I have a split personality. I know that sounds really weird to you but it's true."

"So, right now, your the real half, and you have a crazy half that did this?" I said pointing to my scar. "Oooowwwwww." I mumbled.

"We really can't take you a doctor so I'd just suggest that you go wash that, and put this piece of white, clean cloth to wrap around that part of your face. You will still be able to see, because it will be over only one eye." He suggested.

"Puffst." I made a sound. " I could see with it over both eyes. oooowww" I said.

"Really? You better show me that sometime." Axel said.

I thought about it. That wouldn't be a good idea. Nope, not happening. "I'd rather not."

"Why not?" Axel asked disappointed. I really don't want to tell him. Not now.

"I'm gonna go find someplace to wash this slash," I said then walked away. "Stay here I said."

"Right in the middle of the road?" Axel asked.

"Well, if a car comes, move to the side!" I said. Then was on my way.


End file.
